serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians:
Plot After being exiled from the War Land following his actions, Zarmus wanders the periphery of outer space for over a year before coming into contact with Apokalypsis, a mysterious warlord. Apokalypsis makes a deal with Loki: in exchange for recovering the Quantum Power Vessel, a powerful energy source being studied by Nexus on Earth, his master promises to give Loki command over the Armageddians, a warmongering race of cyborgs, so he may conquer humanity. Seeing this as a chance for greatness, Loki accepts. On Earth, Nexus Director Gail Friedman and his deputy director, Maria Hill are called to a facility, where the Power Vessel is being researched. The Vessel has recently begun pulsating and emitting strange quantities of energy on its own accord, prompting the facility to be evacuated. Before any necessary precautions can be made, the Tesseract activates, opening a portal from which Loki appears. Announcing his intention to conquer Earth, War Hawk steals the Vessel and uses the Armageddian Sword, given to him by Apokalypsis, to call upon two Armageddians, aiding him in his getaway. Despite the efforts of Director Friedman and Commander Hill to stop him, War Hawk escapes. In response to the attack, Friedman reactivates the Guardian Protocol. Friedman then meets with Jaden Taylor and Kylie Harrington, who is given government's files with data on special individuals Marcus Draven/Gladiator and Brendan Danvers/Bionic Bolt among them. The three share a conversation about bringing the other special people together, in case a threat of that scale ever should arise. Kylie questions the necessity and inquires why Friedman is proposing it. Friedman replies that it is simply due to a feeling she has that things will inevitably get worse. After an unspecified amount of time, Bruce Wayne comes across a village, where he hears of a stranger who comes in the winter to bring fish to the hungry, coming out of the sea. He eventually finds the stranger, who is revealed to be Arthur Curry/Aquaman. When Wayne states of the impending threat and offers Curry a place on the team, Curry reacts with hostility, lifting Wayne up and slamming him against a wall, ultimately refusing to join. A somewhat disheartened Wayne later recounts this experience to Diana Prince. It is hinted, however, that Curry would change his mind. = Jaden Taylor also tracks down Brendan Danvers/Bionic Bolt to his home in Central City, and is waiting for him on Allen's "second favorite chair" when he gets home. He introduces himself to a dismayed and confused Allen (whom Wayne recognizes as the past version of the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in his "dream"), promptly handing him a printout of the security camera tape he found on the LexCorp files. Allen instantly recognizes himself in the photo and tries, and unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person (him) as someone who looks like him, Jewish and someone who drinks milk, claiming that he does not do so himself. Wayne surveys his apartment and tells Allen that he knows he latter has abilities, but just needs to know what they are. As Allen nervously rambles about his personal skills, including competitive ice dancing, Wayne turns and suddenly hurls a Batarang at him as hard as possible, but Allen uses his speed to dodge and catch it. Recognizing it, an awed Allen deduces that Wayne is Batman. Wayne, in turn, deduces that he is fast, which Allen calls an oversimplification. Wayne then begins to tells him about the "team" he is putting together. But before he finishes, Allen accepts, stating his answer for "needing friends". Wayne is momentarily confused, but he accepts his decision. Allen, who up until this point has been admiring the batarang, then asks Wayne if he can keep it. In search of Lucas Stern/Archer Characters Featured Characters *Guardians ** Jaden Taylor/Blue Hawk ** Kylie Harrington/Felidae ** Marcus Draven/Gladiator ** Lucas Stern/Archer ** Brendan Danvers/Bionic Bolt Supporting Characters * Commissioner Phillip Baxter * Gail Friedman Villains * Apokalypsis * War Hawk Other Characters * Denise Draven * Jasmine Draven Appearances Locations *Earth **North America ***United States of America ****New Jersey *****Trident City ****Washington, D.C. ****Missouri *****Galena City * Armageddon Events Items * Hawksuit ** Utility Belt *** Detective Phone *** Grapple Gun * Quantum Stones ** Armageddian Sword * Gladiator Armor Vehicles *Nightbird *Bird of Prey II Sentient Species *Humans *Deviants *Armageddians Organizations * Taylor Industrial * Triden Industries * Trident City Police Department * Nexus Mentioned *Michael Taylor